nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Chain of Memories/Audio Logs
There are a total of four audio logs that can be found around the map. Each of them are created by the curator of the Museum of Unnatural History. Audio Log #1 This audio log can be found on the reception desk opposite of spawn in the lobby. Curator: I have had many dreams in my sleep over the course of my life. Some are minor and tend to be forgettable, but some are significant enough to linger in my memories, and can be extremely easy to recall. Case in point with my more recent dreams. They have begun to depict mysterious objects throughout time and space, some in our reality, our universe if you'd like, while others are located far beyond the voids of nothingness, seemingly outside of our reach. The dreams give me details to their functions and history, even though I have never even heard of them before! And then, it happened... Audio Log #2 This audio log can be found on one of the tables in the food court. Curator: Last night, I had a dream unlike any other. I was standing in a snowy forest, overlooking a large tree holding up a glowing orb of energy. As I observed it from the overlook I was standing at, the tree suddenly broke into pieces, and the orb fell, causing it to violently explode on contact with the ground. I was swept away by the explosion as my vision went white, and even though I woke up immediately after, there was a weird feeling, something that felt like it was gnawing at me. At that moment, I noticed a blue light shining through my bedroom window, and it kept getting brighter and brighter, almost as though something was coming. I got out of bed and began my investigation. Audio Log #3 This audio log can be found on a bench in the Outer Gardens near the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Curator: I saw a blue object soaring overhead as it went into the sand pit behind my house. When I went to the site, I saw that the object was small glowing rift. I went up to the rift, and I cautiously reach out towards it. Suddenly, the rift, as if it had a mind of its own, latched onto my arm. I tried to struggle and rip my arm free, but then I saw... in my head as the memories of my significant dreams being siphoned out of my own brain and into the rift! After a brief moment, the rift let go and began ascending into the sky. It expanded, and soon it began to release the items I saw in my dreams! A mysterious albeit damaged pyramid, a key attached to it that immediately fell out, and many more objects! I...I was overwhelmed! I didn't know what to do with them... Audio Log #4 This audio log can be found in the storage room on top of a crate. Curator: But then, it hit me. Each item withheld its own unique history, its own purpose, something that needed to be told. Through the dreams and memories, I was able to learn of their histories, even without knowing what they were in the first place. The next day, I hired a private contractor to pick up the items and deliver them to a construction project I was beginning in the Louisiana marshes. At the time when I first purchased the property, I didn't know what I wanted to do with the site just yet, but now I knew. I told my crew that we would begin work on a spectacular museum, but not just any museum, but a museum that brought forth the mysteries of the universes that parallel our's, and the items that leaked into our's from their's. From that day on, the dreams I had would be of different exhibits within the museum, ones that I haven't even thought of yet! Each exhibit had a piece of its own unique history, of different places, of different times. All of them would come together... at the Museum of Unnatural History. Trivia * It is revealed that the destruction of the Arc 3 universe caused many items throughout the Roach Chronicles multiverse to be pulled from their proper places in reality and into the Arc 1 universe, with the curator and his mysteriously powerful dreams and memories serving as the catalyst that ensured their arrival. Category:The Final Chapter